turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Siberia
Siberia is the vast region constituting almost all of Northern Asia and for the most part currently serving as the massive central and eastern portion of the Russian Federation, having served in the same capacity previously for the Soviet Union from its beginning, and the Russian Empire beginning in the 16th century. It includes a large part of the Eurasian Steppe and extends eastward from the Ural Mountains to the watershed between Pacific and Arctic drainage basins, and southward from the Arctic Ocean to the hills of north-central Kazakhstan and the national borders of both Mongolia and China. It makes up about 77% of Russia's territory, but only 25% of Russia's population resides there. Siberia in Curious Notions After Germany defeated Russia in the brief war of 1914, the German Feldgendarmerie took over former Russian facilities in Siberia and established "Penal Colonies" where prisoners had little chance of long survival. Prisoners could be taken out of their countries and shipped to Siberia at the Feldgendarmerie's discretion, after a perfunctory trial or without any trial. Similar "Penal Colonies" were also located in such places as New Guinea, Patagonia and the Mojave Desert. Siberia in "Les Mortes d'Arthur" Siberia was the eastern part of the former Soviet Union which rebelled and re-established czarist rule. It remained hostile to the Communist western part renamed Moscow. The two fought several minor wars subsequent to the revolt. Not all dealings were hostile with the athletes of both countries being more or less amiable if not friendly during the Sixty-sixth Winter Games. The athletes' space suits were snowy white with the cross of Saint George on the left shoulder. Siberia in Southern Victory Siberia was threatened by Russia's one-time ally, Japan, immediately after the Second Great War. Siberia in The Gladiator The Soviet Union still used Siberia as a massive prison camp at the end of the 21st century, and kept it well populated. Siberia in "The Last Article" By 1947, Japan had defeated the Soviet Union and had claimed Siberia as part of their empire. The Siberian puppet government were busy negotiating a trade deal with Germany. Siberia in "Shtetl Days" The hangings of partisans by the Greater German Reich were often televised from Siberia. Siberia in The War That Came Early Siberia was a territory of the Soviet Union. In the late 1930's, the Red Army and the Kwantung Army constantly clashed along it's border. In 1939, while the Soviet Army was bogged down in Poland, Japan launched an invasion of Siberia. Although the attack was heavily bogged down, the Japanese Army managed to seize several points of the Trans-Siberian railroad, cutting off Vladivostok from the West. By mid 1940, they had starved the city into surrender. After the city fell, and the English and French sided with the Germans and began pushing the Soveit's back into Russia, Stalin sought a separate peace with Japan, surrendering a vast chunk of Siberia to the Empire. Siberia in Worldwar Siberia was the site of major fighting during the Race Invasion until the Race was forced to withdraw under the Peace of Cairo. The Race infantrymales that fought there were unaccustomed to Siberia's cold environment. Demoralized after two years of fighting, several infantrymales, led by Ussmak, mutinied. The Soviet government convinced the muntineers to surrender with promises of amnesty, but all were immediately taken prisoner, and held in prison camps in Siberia. Siberia Siberia Siberia Category:Worldwar Siberia Category:Russian Empire (OTL) Category:Russian Empire (Alternate Timeline) Category:Curious Notions Category:Fictional Countries Category:The Last Article Category:Shtetl Days Category:The War That Came Early